The present invention relates to the field of metal building construction. More particularly, this invention relates to means and methods for insulating a space adjacent the exterior skin of a metal building.
Metal buildings are known for their durability and low exterior maintenance requirements. However, because of the high thermal conductivity of their metal components, fasteners and connectors, metal buildings are difficult to effectively insulate. The energy costs involved in heating and cooling a metal building can be relatively high. A considerable amount of thermal transfer takes place at the metal walls, and even more thermal transfer typically takes place at the ceiling or metal roof of the building. Conventional efforts to insulate metal building ceilings typically involve placing a layer of insulating material over the top surface of the upper flange of a purlin. Then the roof deck is attached to the upper flange of the purlin. This squeezes the insulating material above each purlin and results in a considerable R-value reduction and energy loss in those regions. The initial installation is done from the outside of the building by relatively highly paid steel workers, weather conditions permitting. The work can often be dangerous and difficult to do in windy or wet conditions.
Additional insulation can be added later from the inside by placing batt or blown insulation inside a flexible netting or fabric that is draped from the purlins. However, such insulated ceilings are not very energy efficient and cannot be washed when the fabric or insulation begins to discolor or get dirty. A low cost, energy efficient and reliable method of providing a well insulated washable ceiling or wall in a metal building is needed.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved insulated ceiling or wall for a metal building.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of improved methods for insulating a ceiling or wall of a metal building.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an improved means for insulating a ceiling or wall of a metal building.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an insulated ceiling that has a higher R-value than conventional ceilings due to thermal isolation of metal components and reduction of the total area where high thermal transfer can occur.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a method of insulating a ceiling that can be done completely from inside the building once the roof has been installed.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an insulated ceiling that provides a more effective moisture barrier.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an insulated ceiling that is washable from inside the building.
Another objective of this invention is a provision of an insulated ceiling that is easy to install, attractive, energy efficient, durable and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.